An Iron Heart That Beats
Fanfic about Eta-2 Prologue: "Father, the fire is growing!" "Hang on, I'm on my way!" Starforge ran as fast as he could up the building, practically flying up the stairwell. As he reached the top, he was greeted with roaring flames that cast an orange light across his scales. "Father!" Starforge stared with shock, as his daughter, his one joy in life was crushed under a burning pillar. Tears trickled down his face as he screamed to the heavens. "ITS NOT FAIR, ITS JUST NOT FAIR! SHE DESERVED A HAPPY LIFE!" And under his breath he whispered. "I swear my daughter, I'll give you a second chance." ********** "Hello?" Where? Who? What was going on? She could remember nothing but scorching heat, her memories seemed like a disorganized blur. "Please say you're alive." She adjusted to the lighting. She was gifted a glance at the ceiling. It was white, with a uniform decor. She was in a laboratory. "Please dear, sit up." Well, it's not like she was in a position to object or do anything else. And the voice hadn't tried to kill or harm her yet. So she sat up. A whirring of machinery cut ever so slightly into the silence of the white room. The first thing she noticed was a middle-aged black dragon standing over her. He appeared scrawny, with glasses adorning his face and a curious expression. He opened his mouth to speak again. "Hello dear, how do you feel?" "Everything's so strange, what is happening?" She responded, with a oddly robotic voice, and another faint hum of machinery. The dragon suddenly leaned forward and hugged her, tears streaming down his face. He lifted up his glasses before talking. "Your name is Eta-2, and you are my daughter. I hope you enjoy the weird and wondrous adventure that we call life." Chapter One: Eta-2 walked through the streets, her robotic appearance hidden under several robes and cloaks. She was allowed to go anywhere in Mountia, as long as she continued to remain secret. On this particular day, Starforge was with her. She planned on going on a nice long walk through the park, as that helped to keep her mind off things. She had been, well, alive for several years now, yet she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Sure, her and Starforge would sometimes go on a father-daughter dinner at the place near Starforge's tower(Not like she needed to eat, she just liked the flavor). Sometimes they would go to the arena. Friends. Yes, that was the word. Apart from her own father, she had absolutely no verbal contact with any other living being. As Eta-2 and Starforge reached the center of the Nightwing district, a massive tree started to fall. With her optical sensors, she saw a small nightwing dragonet under the tree, reaching for a ballon, unaware of his apparent fate. And as the tree fell, she caught it. The dragonet's mother rushed forward and scooped up the small nightwing in her arms. "Oh, thank you so much!" Eta-2 didn't respond. Yet deep down, she felt a warm feeling in her chest, knowing she had saved someone. Chapter 2: Eta-2 sat perched on a brick rooftop, overlooking the brilliant city of Mountia. Her home. It had been only a few years since she started her heroic career. The myths surrounding her existence in the media were numerable, varying from a guardian angel, to a wealthy dragon in steel armor, yet none of them rung true. She had almost instantly decided to never reveal of herself as a robot to the public, as the reaction would be presumably rather unpleasant. Despite the mystery, the public seemed to like her, and all seemed well. Yet despite what her father constantly told her, she couldn't shake the dark doubts crawling in the back of her mechanical mind. Was she truly alive? What was life? Was what she presently experienced life, or some strange imitation. Was she truly a dragon, or was her existence a cruel joke? Was she simply a machine made to serve dragon-kind, equip with the illusion of free will. Night dawned and she still never left her resolute sentry. She gazed across the streets without rest, looking for anyone needing assistance. She tuned up her nervous sensors, and felt the wind picking up, rapidly gaining speed, leaving a comfortable chill on her metal scales, causing her to sigh in relief. And then out of nowhere, a massive gust nearly knocked her off her perch, with her just barely managing to anchor herself on the stone overhang. She looked around the city, seeing a massive gale sweep through the brick buildings. A quick scan revealed that the wind did not have enough power to cause any major harm. Major harm. From the corners of her vision, she saw a iron statue, tipping slowly over a mudwing in an park. (Slightquake pov) Slightquake tripped, dropping his camera, and looked up fearfully at the metal monolith about to crush him. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the end. And yet it didn't come. He slowly opened one eye. A shining angel stood in front of him. No, not a shining angel. What appeared to be a silver dragon with four amber wings was holding up the statue with one talon, and with the other talon it handed him his camera. And then in a faintly robotic, yet clearly female voice, it spoke to him. "You dropped this." "Th-thank y-you for saving my life." He nervously responded. Being a reporter, he inquired more by habit. "W-what's your name?" The metal dragoness looked at him and tipped her head curiously. "No one ever asked me my name before." "Well I'm glad to be the first." Slightquake said, regaining his composure. "I am Eta-2 Horizon Unit R-234815." She responded matter-of-factly. Seeing his confusion she added, "But you can just call me Eta." "That's a beautiful name." Slightquake could have sworn the robot blushed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)